Joy
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: So, First Joe Story, First story. Basically, Joy is a young ninja who's gone through a lot. She has quite a few problems and secrets. Sorry, probably horrible at summaries, It's good, read it. Enjoy. Now complete because nobody voted. *Author and Snake-eyes squint loudly at audience* :/
1. The New Recruit

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first JOE story. This is renegades verse after their names are cleared and the team is put together. Basically they've been getting new recruits and Ripcord's been giving fitting nicknames.

Disclaimer: don't own it, wish I did but I don't. Oh well, I'll live. I do own Joy and the plot.

Rating: T+

The New Recruit

"So, we don't know _anything_ else about him?" Flit asked.

"No, and we also don't know if they're a he." Duke replied.

"Seriously, let's see they have: Navy Seal, Black Ops, Military, Army, Navy, Special Forces, and Ninja training. Are ya sure they're not a _he_?"

"Okay, I admit it would be hard for a she to get through that."

"I've never heard of a she getting through that before in my life."

Duke sighed as they exited the building, Flint had a point. He also had never heard of a woman passing all those tests and trainings before. They only had to wait a few minutes before the chopper carrying their new recruit could be seen. As it landed General Abernathy stepped out, followed by a young woman. She had scars on her face and down the part of her chest that they could see. They looked like knife cuts and burns.

"General Abernathy, sir!" Both men said.

"At ease, I have brought your newest recruit, now, I have more pressing problems to deal with. Have fun, she's a fireball who hits like a man." Abernathy said and then abruptly left, leaving three very confused Joes.

"So, _you're_ the new recruit?" Flint asked. He was a bit sour at being proven wrong, as well as shocked.

"Yep, gotta problem with that?"

Duke, thankfully, stepped in then. "No, we were just surprised that you are, well, a female."

"Ah, so they didn't tell you _anything_ else?" The recruit asked.

"No, but I'm glad to have another girl around. Oh, I'm Scarlet, by the way." Scarlet, who had just arrived, said.

"Oh, well I'm glad I'm not alone, Scarlet." The recruit said half-jokingly.

"So, what's your name?" Flint said before Scarlet could respond.

"Ms. Scott, but everyone calls me Joy." Joy responded quietly.

"Okay, so, how'd a ninja get the name Joy?" Flint asked haughtily.

"Simple, by being a joyful person while suffering." Joy replied equally as haughtily.

"Okay you two, let's at least try to get along." Duke said.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Scarlet said kindly to Joy.

Joy was shown to her room, which was rather bland. She had been told that the following day she'd be able to pick her own style of bed, dresser, vanity (if she wanted one), curtains, etc. She, almost laughed at the idea of picking these things by herself, for she was hiding a huge secret from the Joes: she was blind. Picking a dresser and bed would be alright, but bed spreads and curtains would be a nightmare, unless she could get another Joe to help her. A vanity would be useless, and she really didn't care about paint or floor color and/or design. This would be difficult. Just as she was thinking on this, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes." She asked as she opened the door.

"Hay, we just came to say hi and introduce ourselves." Stated a man with a deep, Southern accented voice said.

"Oh, okay. Who are you?" joy asked.

"I'm Roadblock, this here," he said slapping the man at his right's back," is Heavy Duty. And this," he said smacking the man on his left's back," is Snake-eyes. Well Snakes is your neighbor on the right, I'm on the left and Heavy is next to me. What's your name?"

"I'm Joy, glad to meet you…"

"Hey, I'm right next to Snakes, and T-rat is next to me." Another voice cut Joy off.

"Oh, okay, and you are?"

"I'm Ripcord. So, your name is joy?"

"Yes, that's what people have started calling me."

"Oh, so Joy's your nickname?!"

"I guess so." Joy replied.

"And think of that, another person you didn't name. First Snakes now Joy!" Tunnel Rat said.

After a while all the Joes but Snake-eyes left. He proceeded to move past Joy and into her room. He then sat on her bed and patted it so she could join him. She closed the door and then sat on his lap. He then nuzzled her cheek, and she pulled his mask up and kissed him soundly on the lips. He returned the kiss vigorously. Joy pulled back after a while and whispered, "It's so good to be close again, honey."

He then started tapping his arm, doing Morse code, 'good to see you honey, I've missed you, want to have some fun?'

"Oh, yes, of course. Just let me lock the door." She replied. She then got up and locked the door. When she turned around he grabbed her about the waist and placed her on the bed. She looked at him with wide, unseeing eyes, then smiled almost devilishly. He stripped himself, then her, climbed into bed, and made love to his wife.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Author's note: So, big surprises in chapter one. This chapter will, hopefully, be very entertaining for everyone. Have fun! Oh, come on, we all know a blind girl is perfect for our scarred ninja.

Disclaimer: Still only own Plot and any OCs.

Rating: Still T+

Introductions

"Mm, honey we should get up before someone suspects something." Joy said to Snake-eyes.

'Well, guess you're right. We should get up, but they probably already noticed my absence. Maybe if we get dressed we could pretend to have been meditating together.' Snake-eyes tapped.

"Sure, why not. Help me find my clothes?" Joy asked.

He then helped her dress, as was the norm for them. They sat down and got into position for meditating, but about five minutes later:

Knock, knock, and knock. "Joy, have you seen Snake-eyes? He seems to have disappeared."

Snake-eyes then answered the door, surprising Scarlet and Duke who were waiting outside.

"What were you doing in there?!" Duke asked, horrified that Snakes might have tried something.

"He was meditating with me, before we were so rudely interrupted." Joy said the second part jokingly.

"Oh, okay. Do you want some breakfast?" Scarlet asked with a giggle. Duke's face had gone a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment at accusing Snakes.

"Sure, why not?" Joy said.

"Okay, we'll show you to the dining room. Follow us." Duke said.

So Joy followed the sounds of their footsteps to the dining room, then she stopped. The room was a disconcerting din, and that made finding the way nigh near impossible for a blind person. Fortunately, Snake-eyes was there to help Joy out. He led her inconspicuously behind Duke and Scarlet, so that it looked as if she was going with him close behind.

Then, came the breakfast table, this was going to be trouble. She had no idea what was what, so Snakes had to come to her rescue again. He knew what she liked from experience, but he had to be convincing that they were just good friends. If anyone knew they were married that would give them leverage. And panic or worry would spread if they knew she was blind.

In the end, it all worked out. They both ate at a corner table away from everyone else. Eating was an exciting thing as well, especially when you have semi-solids. She got pudding on one of her hands while investigating the plate, and oatmeal on the other while searching for a napkin. Snake-eyes quickly cleaned her up and helped her find her spoon. He then helped her find her mouth, after she tried to feed her ear (this was when she had missed her mouth, slid the spoon along her cheek and into her ear). This was one interesting morning for them both. Usually, she sat on his lap and he fed them both. Not here.

Tunnel-rat then came over with Roadblock and sat with them. 'This morning just keeps getting better." Joy tapped.

'Agreed.' Snake-eyes responded.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tunnel-rat said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, nothing much. How about you?" Joy said with a forced smile as she looked toward his voice, and scent.

"Nothing much with us either." Roadblock replied.

"Yah, nothing much." Tunnel-rat agreed.

"Hey, ya wanna hang out today?" Roadblock asked.

"Maybe later." Scarlet cut in, sitting next to Joy. "She still has to pick out bedroom furniture and such."

Joy then looked at her and asked, "When do we start?"

"As soon as you're done." Duke said sitting next to Snake-eyes.

*Twenty minutes later in the Joe warehouse*

'Step three times to the right, then point forward.' Snake-eyes tapped. Joy did as she was told.

"Oh, those are indeed nice curtains. They keep the heat out." Scarlet commented while retrieving the aqua blue curtains. "Okay, now for a bed."

'The center one.' Snakes tapped.

"The center one." Joy repeated.

"Ooh, nice." She placed the curtains on it. "Bed spreads!" And the day continued like that, so in the end Joy had a nice set of furniture. She refused the vanity, paint, and flooring saying that she liked the room how it was. Scarlet bought it saying something about fond memories. Joy was, to say the least, grateful for the day to be over.

Ripcord then decided to keep her from sleep. "Hey Joy, how was your day?" He asked while sitting on her bed.

"It was _tiring_." She said, stressing the word tiring to give him a hint.

He didn't get the hint, or he ignored it. "Oh, well that's not fun. Want to watch a movie with me and some of the other guys? It's a good one." He said.

"No, not tonight." She said, her voice pleading him to just accept it.

It didn't work. "Oh, come on." He persisted, "It's one about superheroes, the Avengers I think."

"I don't do well with war or war-like movies. I've got a bit of PTSD." She said.

"Oh." He said freezing. "Okay, that's fine then. We'll try not to make it too loud then." He backed out of the room and walked away. He knew that Flint stayed away from those movies for the same reason.

Joy nearly growled at herself for telling him one of her personal problems, for she truly had PTSD from the years she served, and the years she was a POW. She rarely shared that much.

Meanwhile, ripcord ran into Scarlet. "Oomph, Ripcord watch where you're going: what's wrong?" she sounded worried in the last part.

"Scarlet, you'll never believe this! Joy, she has PTSD." He replied a little shakily.

"Really, I wander where she served? Thankyou Private, I'll go make sure she's alright."

"Oh, okay. I hope she's alright. She acts so normal for one with her condition." Ripcord said.

Scarlet then walked over to Joy's room. Unbeknownst to her was that Joy and Snake-eyes were having a little sparring session. She knocked on the door and heard a surprised intake of air, and then a grunt. A moment later Joy answered the door with an exhausted, "Yes?"

Scarlet looked around her and spotted Snake-eyes standing in the middle of the room looking at her. "Um, I just wanted to see how you were, Joy. And now I also want to know what he's doing in here so late." She said.

"I'm fine, and he," Joy jerked her thumb at Snake-eyes, "was sparring with me. He caught me in the side when I looked at the door after you knocked."

"Oh, are you alright?!" Scarlet asked as she lifted Joy's shirt to see her side. Sure enough, there was a large bruise above her ribs. Joy hissed as she prodded it. "Looks like a cracked or broken rib or two. We should get you to the med bay." Scarlet stated.

'Sorry' Snake-eyes tapped, then signed.

"It's, ah, alright Snakes." Joy managed. He had kicked her harder then she thought.

Now Scarlet was very worried, "Come on, let's get you checked out."

"Okay." She said, and then she hissed in pain again. But the pain flared and brought on an episode: she screamed and then fought against Scarlet until she was lose, and then proceeded to run off. Snake-eyes helped Scarlet up as Duke and Flint raced around the corner.

"What happened?!" They asked at the same time.

"Snake-eyes kicked Joy in the side when she got distracted while sparring with him. The pain seems to have triggered her PTSD."

Snake-eyes then signed 'We should keep the group looking for her small, otherwise it'll trigger a worse reaction.'

"Why?" The other three asked in unison.

'You remember hearing about the ISIS torture facility that was discovered and destroyed?' He asked.

"Yah, um, only one prisoner survived right?" Flint asked.

'Correct, and she was that prisoner, that's where the scars come from. Now we should go catch her before she gets hurt or hurts someone else.' He signed.

"Agreed, Flint you're with me, Snake-eyes with Scarlet." Duke ordered.

After that was established, the Joes went in search of their missing member. Snake-eyes knew that she would react terribly to being cornered, but it was their only choice. He would soon find out how bad it was to corner her when she was in full strength.

Meanwhile, Joy was running in the shadows. In her mind she was back in that… place, just after they had branded her. One of the men had even punched her in the ribs, breaking at least one. She had escaped, she was on the run from those people, if you could even call them that. They were too low to even be considered animals, they were monsters.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "No, no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, this couldn't be happening! They had captured her again, they were going to torture her again, and she was going to die.

Snake-eyes knew she'd have a bad reaction, but her yelling in his ear was not one he expected. She was struggling, screaming, and he could see tears running down her face as she said, "I am so sorry, I tried. I really did, but I couldn't make it. Forgive me." He wanted to comfort her so much, but she was still trapped in her memories, and he could do nothing.

Scarlet was staring at Joy in shock, did she just ask for forgiveness? Was she crying? What happened to her to make her react so badly? How could she help this poor girl who seemed to be scared to death of them? Then things got worse, way, way worse. Flint and Duke came around the corner and converged on their position.

Joy didn't know what to do, there were four of them now. They dragged her to a torture chamber (the med bay), and a fifth one came out. He was holding a 2-by-4 in his hands. He raised it up, and then he brought it down. Again and again he struck her on her torn back and the base of her skull. He continued to hit her until the lights went out, and she remembered no more (This is a memory, Doc actually sedated her so he could look at her injuries without dyeing).

*Three days later real world, next morning memory world*

Joy awoke to find a dark world. It didn't matter whether her eyes were open or closed, she couldn't see. She. Was. Blind. Oh, no. Her thoughts were brushed aside by a very familiar hand on hers. She sighed as it all came back, but then her breath hitched. "H-how long have I been here, Snake-eyes?" she asked.

"Three days." An unfamiliar voice said.

Joy was sitting up and looking toward the voice asking, "Who are you?" immediately.

"My name's Doc, I'm the main Doctor for the Joes." Doc replied.

"Oh, okay. Three days?" Joy asked, concerned.

"Yes, three days. Don't worry, you were only out for so long because I had to medically induce a coma so you could heal without another episode." Doc said apologetically.

"So, I'm free to go?" Joy asked.

"Yes. You may go, just let me check you out once more." Doc said, going to grab some supplies.

"What type of tests?" Joy asked.

"Just eye reaction, knee reaction, listening to your breathing and heart. Not much." Before Joy could protest, Doc opened her right eye a bit more and shined a light in it. He then gasped, "Joy, do you have a headache, or are you dizzy?"

Joy Knew why he'd asked the question, her pupils didn't dilate. "No, Doc you can't tell anyone. OKAY?!" Joy instructed.

"But, what about Missions?" Doc asked alarmed.

"I have done tons of missions and training after I was blinded." Joy said.

"How-how did it happen?" Doc asked.

"At one point I tried to escape the place that held me. I paid for it with a beating, blunt force trauma." Joy responded

"Oh, okay. I won't tell." Doc promised.


	3. Hope

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Long chapter last time. Those characters refused to let me stop. Naughty Flint wanted more face-time. Beachhead wanted time this time, so he's here! Also Timber making a surprise appearance, for me, I wasn't expecting him to appear so soon. Oh well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but plot and OCs.

Rating: Still T+

The following five and a half months were spent on missions, and Joy worked with each and every Joe. She and Snake-eyes barely got any time together, and missions were all business and no fun, so they didn't count. Joy turned out to be a great asset for the team. They were all very pleased with her performance. She also didn't seem to react to fighting in a negative way. She had saved many of their lives on one or two of their missions, even Beachhead's.

Joy was loving how much they trusted her. But, Snake-eyes was getting desperate, he even faked illness. "Snake-eyes, you need to calm down. We could spend some time together tomorrow, I have the whole day off." She said and smiled at him after she found him out. He seemed to accept that, and he gave her a kiss before leaving. She then had to go report for the graveyard shift.

*At the Debriefing Room*

"Alright, Beachhead you and Joy are on the outer back watch. Snake-eyes, you and Roadblock are on the outer front watch. Scarlet, you and I are on inner back watch. Tunnel-rat, you and Ripcord are on inner front watch. Don't you dare complain about it, the groups will do their jobs until relieved. Move out!" Duke ordered.

"Yo Joe!" the Joes said or signed.

Beachhead was more than happy to accompany any ninja, but especially this ninja. Joy was very attractive with her mixed hair, unique eyes, and her perfect frame. Her hair was predominately blond, but had all the other natural colors mixed in. Her eyes were a blue-green hazel, the green and blue were not mixed but the green ran in fun patterns through the blue, the blue and green would switch whenever she'd ware a green shirt. When the blue was dominate, her eyes looked like a calm sea with an island in the middle, and a forest in the center of that. Beachhead had a little thing going for her. He, obviously, didn't know about the katana hanging over anyone's head that got too close.

In five minutes they had gotten outside, another five and they were at their posts. Beachhead was excited at the distance between them and the other groups. It meant that he'd be able to flirt without anyone else around.

Meanwhile, Roadblock would not be quiet. He was always humming or talking, and it was grating on Snake's nerves. He really wanted there to be silence, it helped one find encroaching enemies, if there were any. The loudest member of the team and the quietest paired off for watch duty. At least he was able to have timber with him, otherwise he would have even less patience for the thundering giant. Timber was just quietly pacing with him over the watch area.

In the meantime, Joy was having issues with Beachhead. He seemed to think that watch duty was the perfect time to flirt with girls. "So, ya doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Actually, I think that Snake-eyes will be making me dinner tonight." Joy answered.

"Oh, what about tomorrow?"

"Sparring with Scarlet, PT with you, and then hand-to-hand with Duke and Roadblock."

"Sounds like a full day." He said with mild disappointment.

"Yes, very full." Joy replied idly. She had spotted something. "Do you see that?"

"Whoa, what on earth, oomph." He replied as she talked him. Just as they went down, a ton of bullets shot overhead. Joy then groaned for she had been hit. "Cobra! How'd they find us?!"

"No idea, just move!" Joy said, dragging him up and away. "Keep quiet and follow me."

As they ran into the tree line, he saw a red spot growing on her skin-tight white suit. It went right through her outer right oblique. They then got into the trees.

The bushes then rustled up ahead, and Snake-eyes popped out. "Snakes! Man you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Beachhead exclaimed.

"How many?" Joy asked.

'About 150, we can take them' Snakes tapped.

'No, too many non-trained people. We need to ask them to stay low while we take them out.' Joy tapped back.

"Okay, you guys need to keep low, we'll be back." Joy told the rest.

"No, there's over a hundred of them, you can't just go out there!" Duke said.

"Duke, trust them. I've seen Snake-eyes take out almost as many alone, together they'll handle it." Scarlet said.

"Alright, you can, where are they?" Duke said.

Joy and Snake-eyes had already left. Soon screams were heard from the cobra soldiers. It took only about twenty minutes and all the cobra soldiers were down. Joy was now shaking from blood loss. The blood was now staining her side from just under her ribs to her right knee. Snake-eyes looked over and saw the red staining her gi. He walked over and put his arm around her and she fainted into him. He knew he had to bring her to the med bay immediately. He started running toward the PIT hoping, praying that she'd live.


	4. Truth

Summary: sorry it took so long, got surgery and had to recover. Okay, so Snake-eyes did try to kill me after last chapter, but was too hurt to do it yet. *sigh* Have to be mean to them and put them through hard times. Sorry, little cliffie at the end of this chapter, got tired of typing. Will have another chapter up soon. *Snake-eyes tries to lunge, but hurts himself in process* Great, I gotta take care of an angry hurt ninja, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I still only own the plot and any OCs. Not putting extra rating, so enjoy I guess.

*…* means flashback, dream, or reference to previous chapter/ chapters.

~…~ means thoughts.

Truth

*He started running toward the PIT hoping, praying she'd live.*

She had started sweating and he could only run, I feel useless. So what if I am the fastest runner in the PIT, I should have noticed this before! Snake-eyes had these thoughts going through his mind as he pushed himself to his limit. He nearly ran a few green shirts over, but he didn't care, he was almost to the med bay. He was going to make it!

Doc was preparing for some Joe arrivals after learning that there had been a firefight outside. What he was not prepared for was an exhausted Snake-eyes bursting through the doors carrying a half-dead Joy. He was, on his part, not totally surprised. He knew that they both got hurt often enough, but usually together, and not this bad. "Here, put her on this table, Now!" doc ordered.

Snake-eyes complied, but seemed unusually worried. As soon as she was out of his arms, he was pacing. Doc decided he didn't care, this was not the time. He'd see to Snake in a bit, and then he'd find out what happened. But not now, not yet. Doc took Joy's shirt off to see a shot wound, it was definitely from talking someone down before they could get shot. He could tell by the way it was uneven. There was another problem, she had lost probably half or more of her blood. She was going to need a transfusion. Good thing he set up that donation time that one week. She was AB+, he remembered that from when she donated. It was rare after all. Well, she'd get her own blood back.

He stitched the wound, it had gone through an artery so he needed to cauterize that. He then got the blood, an IV, and the monitors he needed. He got it all set up, and then hooked her up. She was going to be fine, now he had another ninja to worry about. When he walked out of the room he had Joy in, he found Snake-eyes sitting in a chair looking worse for wear. In fact, he was looking terrible and his breathing was ragged. "Snake-eyes, how about some water?" He asked.

A nod was his answer.

"Okay, here ya go." He said. Snake downed the water in record time, he had obviously overexerted himself. "Hey, you wanna tell me what happened out there?" Doc asked in a gentler tone.

'Well,' Snake-eyes signed. 'It all started when I heard something in the bushes, I checked it out and got shot at. At the same time I heard shots elsewhere, from Joy and Beachhead's position. Roadblock and I ran towards it, then Duke and Scarlet, and then Tunnel-rat and Ripcord joined us. Joy and I finished off the troupers and then she started shaking, that's when I noticed the blood. When I reached her, she fainted. I then ran her to you, and you know the rest.'

"Okay, that would explain why you were panting, and why she lost half her blood. No, it's not your fault, so don't start. She'll recover. Probably wake up in a few hours, and then get to walking in a few days. Make sure she doesn't strain herself for a good two weeks, okay?"

Snake-eyes nodded, relieved that the love of his life would be okay. Duke and the rest then decided to join the party, "Hey guys, how's Joy? She didn't look too good when we last saw her."

"She is recovering nicely. She shall soon be well." Doc quickly answered when he saw Snake's fists clench. Snake instantly relaxed. "But, no one is allowed to visit her until she wakes up. She is also not to be crowded, that could cause another episode. That would, not could, kill her. Snake-eyes is going to be her fist visitor, Scarlet her second, Lady Jay her third…"

Snake-eyes stopped paying attention, he was surprised that Doc hadn't put a timer on the visiting time. It was also surprising that Doc had allowed him to go first. He had to thank him when he got the chance. Suddenly he heard someone groan, he looked up to see Beachhead arguing with Doc.

"Why am I the last, and why do I have a five minute time. Seriously, Snakes has unlimited time, and the rest have up to a half hour! That's not fair, it's not right!" Beachhead shouted.

"We are only doing so because she knows and trusts you the least, and therefore you two will have the least to talk about. I could make it five seconds since we don't know how she'll react to you." Doc responded calmly.

"Oh, how dare you, you…" Beachhead then cut into more vulgar language that would be rude to repeat.

"Are you done yet?" duke asked, anger entering his voice.

"You don't have anything to complain about Mister Fourth in Line!" Beach head said.

'She needs peaceful sleep, we should keep it down.' Snake-eyes signed.

"Oh what, ya think your sign language will disturb her?!" Beach asked angrily.

'No, but your shouting will. Can we please take this outside the med bay?' Snake signed tiredly with a tired sigh. He didn't need to deal with them.

"Snake-eyes is right, outside unless you can remain as quiet as him or are actually needed here." Doc said before Beach could respond. He got glares from a few, and nods from the rest.

"Why does Snake need to stay?" Flint asked, truly confused.

"Because I still need to check him over. He was in quite a fight, and then he added a run with an extra ninety pounds." Doc answered calmly.

Snake was not very happy about why he was staying in the med bay, but at least he could be near Joy. So, Doc had the surprise of being able to check Snake over without him fighting back and complaining. He was well and truly shocked. "Okay, you have a few minor wounds. Nothing serious, but I would like to keep you overnight." Doc said. "Don't like the hitch in your breath." He explained at Snake's confused look.

Snake-eyes nodded, he knew he had something wrong with him. He merely didn't know what. Doc then checked his ribs, and they found out what when he let out a sharp hiss of pain. He knew that pain all too well, and had the diagnosis before Doc said, "Broken ribs. Hmm, sorry didn't mean to jostle them! Okay, three broken ribs. Two mid right ribs, one directly above the other. One high left. Right are simple fractures, um complete breaks that don't exit the skin, left is a crack. Easy to fix, I'll just grab the IV. Stay put, okay?" Doc said then asked.

Snake made the okay symbol with his fingers, and Doc was off. He returned shortly and found Snake waiting for him. "Okay, this has a sedative just in case surgery is required. I won't administer it until I have to, alright?"

Snake-eyes nodded and Doc got to work. He soon found that one of Snake's ribs was brushing against his right lung, probably the reason for the shuddering breaths. He administered the IV and Snake-eyes was out. He then went to work, and had Snake well and on his way. The best part was, it only required three stiches.

*"Who on Earth are you?!" the other ninja, obviously female, asked.

'Snake-eyes Arashakage, who are you?' he signed angrily back. He and this female ninja had just assonated the same person at the same time, and he was quite unhappy about it for obvious reasons. He might not get paid or paid as much because of this.

"I am Celina Scott. Who hired you?" she asked.

'Mr. Winchester. You?' he asked.

"Mrs. Winchester." She sighed, "Guess they set us up, huh."

'Yep, and now we'll only get half the promised price. Darn double crossing little…'

"Hey, there is a way to get the same amount. That is, if you work with me." She said with a smile.

~I'm in trouble~ he thought as he smiled back. 'Let's do it then.' He signed.*

Snake-eyes then woke up and smiled. It had been a while since he thought about how he and Joy had met. ~Glad I took her offer, otherwise I never would have gotten to see the real her. Never would have rescued her from that… place, never would have helped her get back up after having gone blind and crazy. Never would have worked up the courage to ask her out, or to marry me for that matter. Never would have had her help healing after that disaster mission that scarred me. I have a lot of nevers without her. I also have one with her, I never want to lose her.~

Doc then entered and found Snake-eyes sitting on the bed looking contemplative. He hated to disturb him, but he had to tell him that Joy was awake and asking for him. "Snake-eyes, sorry to disturb you, but Joy is awake and wishes to see you."

Snake-eyes was out of bed and into Joy's room before Doc knew what was happening. "Hey, Snake, been a while. How long have I been out?" Joy said then asked.

'Not long, I don't think. Doc sedated me…' Snake-eyes started, but was cut off by Joy.

"What did you do to get him to sedate you?!" Joy asked, worry coting her words. He was again confused to how he got such a wonderful woman to fall in love with him.

'Nothing, love. I just needed to have a badly broken rib fixed.' He tapped, then added 'I will be fine.' When worry crept into her eyes.

"Oh, okay. You're sure your fine?" she asked.

He was amazed at how concerned she was about him when she was close to dyeing not long before. 'Yes, I'm fine. You are the one that should be getting worried over! Joy, YOU almost dyed in my arms!' he felt tears welling up in his eyes, the thought of losing her was unbearable. 'I thought I'd lost you. I, I couldn't bear to lose you. I, I love you too much to let you just die!' he managed before she held her arms out and he walked over, kneeled by the bed, and wept into her embrace. He soon felt hot tears dripping onto his head and knew that she was crying too.

Scarlet walked in a few moments later to find this strange sight. ~Wonder what's wrong with them, never seen either one cry. ~ She then felt like she was intruding, so she exited. The others were there as well.

"Well?" Duke asked, "What's going on?"

"They were both sobbing, I don't know what's wrong. I've never seen Snake cry, not even when he reformed his relationship with Stormshadow. Never in all my life did I expect to see him sob." She stated, obviously overwhelmed.

"Wait, the mute ninja AND the new ninja are not only crying, but sobbing, together!" Tunnel rat said, amazed.

"Duke, what do you think you're doing?" Lay Jay asked as he walked toward the curtain hiding the ninjas from view.

"Seeing for myself." He said, then tore open the curtain to reveal the ninjas in each other's arms. Joy looked up to expose her tear stained face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice gravely from crying.

"What are you doing?" came the curious choirs back.

"What does it look like we're doing!?" she asked angrily with a sob. She was getting quite upset. Snake-eyes finally turned his head to face them, he had tear stains running down his mask. He then looked back at Joy and started tapping his arm. Joy shook her head, then tapped something else. The rest of the Joes soon got that they were speaking in Morse code, but they couldn't understand it. Snake-eyes then shrugged and nodded, and Joy gave him a firm nod. "We have decided that we will tell the rest of the original six, as long as ripcord keeps his mouth closed about our secret, and Doc. The rest are not going to be privy to this information." Joy said.

"Well, in that case, we'll head into a private room to talk." Doc said as he led the selected people into a private room with a door. "The room is soundproof, you can talk all about your secret without prying ears." He said after he shut the door.


	5. Secrets

Summary: Okay, so the truth comes out about our favorite ninjas. Hope you don't hate me for the two cliffies in a row, but I needed time to think. Still recovering from surgery, ouch! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: still don't own the Joes, do own plot and OCs.

Secrets

*The room is soundproof, you can talk all about your secret without prying ears.*

"Why is the room soundproof?" Ripcord asked.

"So we can take a nap while the other medic covers us." Lifeline said.

"Anyway, you were sharing a secret." Roadblock prompted.

"Two, actually." Joy said apprehensively.

"Well, let's hear them." Duke ordered.

Joy sighed, and Snake-eyes put his hand on her shoulder for support. "You see, um, you may want to sit down." She said. They all sat and then looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat and started. "You see, Snake and I are, um uh."

"Just say it already!" Scarlet commanded.

"We're married, alright!" Joy said, she was too nervous.

"I knew it! Ha, pay up T-rat." Roadblock said smugly.

'You were betting on this?' Snake signed and tapped.

"Yep, since she got here. We were betting on who you'd fall for, and I guessed Joy. He guessed Cover Girl." Roadblock said.

T-rat sighed and handed over ten dollars mumbling, "Shouldn't count, they were already married."

"You said there was a second secret?" Duke asked apprehensively. ~Don't let them be pregnant, please don't~ he thought.

"Well, this may surprise you. I'm …"

"Pregnant!?" Ripcord asked, alarmed.

"No, no. Not pregnant." There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone but Joy and Snake-eyes. They looked at each other before she said, "Blind." Everyone froze. You could've heard a pin drop.

Duke finally got his voice back. "B-b-blind?" he managed.

"Yes, I am still surprised that you, Scarlet, didn't figure either one out. I mean, I did drop hints to the second one." Joy said calmly.

"You," Scarlet cleared her throat. "You did?" she asked.

'Yes, she did. See if you can name some of the things that she did that no one else did.' Snake signed and tapped.

"Well, she somehow knew the exact amount of people in a room." Tunnel-rat said. When Duke raised an eyebrow he added, "The door was closed and the people were quiet. How'd ya do that?"

"Simple," Joy responded, "I listened to their heartbeats."

"Oh, how'd ya know who the snitch was?" T-rat asked.

"I simply concentrated on the individual beats and found the one that was going too fast to be a heart condition. In other words, I listened for the guy who was scarred and whose pulse was up." Joy said, she added the last part when Ripcord looked at her confusedly.

"Ah, I see. What else should we have noticed?" Duke said, then asked.

"I tilt my head when you and I spar. You should have noticed that." Joy said.

"Oh, really? I never noticed, I thought that that was a normal thing for ninjas. A taunt of some sort." Duke confessed.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Scarlet asked with a sharp tone to her voice.

"You," Joy said, "missed how I always tilt my head, flair my nostrils, and close my eyes when we fight. When I fight anyone."

"Easy there ladies." Roadblock said.

"You still think we should be calm, after we just learned that! We've been fighting with a blind person, Roadblock!" Ripcord exclaimed.

"Well, it is surprising, but she hasn't failed us yet." Roadblock defended.

"What about being shot?! Hmm, what about that?!" Duke nearly exploded.

"Hey, I never would have gotten shot if Beachhead hadn't been about to be shot!" Joy almost screamed. Snake put a hand on her shoulder and she said, "Sorry, I get overprotective of myself at times."

"Wait, you saved Beach, again?" Duke asked, a new softness in his voice. He was finally starting to understand that it wasn't her fault.

"Yes, and I ended up taking the bullet that was meant for his chest in my side." She responded calmly.

"Okay, but how will the rest of the…"

"They won't find out unless they give permission, or it's essential. Alright?" Scarlet said and then asked. Her voice held no room for debate, and Joy looked at her appreciatively.

"Yes ma'am!" The Joes all replied.

"Thankyou." Joy said.

"Of course, now how'd you go blind?" Scarlet said.

"The same way I got my scars, through torture. Five years of torture, but I wish to say nothing more on that." Joy replied in a faraway voice, but perked up in the last part.

"Alright, we'll respect your wishes, but please, the blinding part. Can you share that?" Duke said, then asked.

"Blunt force trauma." Joy said, and then Snake helped her out of the room. They then seemed to vanish. A week later they reappeared, and Joy looked fully recovered.

"Where have you two been?!" Beachhead asked gruffly.

"I had to go to a secret safe place to heal." Joy answered.

"Good, so you're ready to fight?" Duke asked, walking up to them.

"Sure am, Duke. Snake-eyes and Joy reporting for duty." Joy said jokingly.

"You better believe it, you slackers." Duke said good naturedly.

The base then went back to normal, the ninja's secret still kept.

To be continued.


	6. How I Met Your Ninja

Summary: very, oh so very late. So, so sorry for that. You'll have to vote on whether I call this story complete after this or not. Okay, so Joy has some background in this story. We'll discover why she's so distant, and why she's overly attached to Snake-eyes.

Disclaimer: I still own Joy and the plot, nothing else.

~…~ = thoughts *…* = memories/ flashbacks.

Warning! if you are not a teenager, then don't read this, it contains graphic descriptions of violence and torture.

Chapter 6

"Joy, I am very curious, how'd you and Snake meet?" Roadblock asked one day while we were training.

"Well, you see one day I was hired for a job…"

*"Thank goodness you came," the woman said, "I've heard that you are very picky about your jobs. I have someone that I need dead, and no one can know I was linked to their death. His name is Misère Léopold De' Changi. He has been a thorn in my side for eight years. He has also stolen a large amount of money from many people, including myself, to help form his empire. Will you help me, um, us even?"

"I will help you madam…?"

"Madam Midair Milhomor." She replied.

"Then, I shall help you Madam Milhomor." I said, and then slipped away.

+5 days later+

I was ready, my shuriken was poised and ready. I threw it, and it hit my target: the back of De' Changi's neck between the first and second vertebrae. There was a problem, though. He was dead, sure, but another had got him too!

I turned to see another ninja, a male, staring at me in shock.

"Who on Earth are you?!" I asked in outrage.

'Snake-eyes Arashakage, who are you?!' he signed angrily at me.

"I am Celina Scott of the Deadly Brotherhood." I said in a stern voice, but it then softened as I asked, "Who hired you?"

'Misère Milhomor, you?'

"Madam, or I guess, Mistress Milhomor." I sighed, "Guess they set us up, huh?"

'Yep, and now we'll only get half the promised price. Darn double crossing little…"

"Hey, there is a way to get the same amount. That is, if you work with me." I said with a slight smile.

I saw the thought ~I'm in trouble~ flash through his mind. 'Let's do it then.' he signed with a smirk.*

"And we got our money, but kept in contact. Keep in mind, he didn't have his permanent mask yet. And that's how I met your ninja." I finished my story.

"Hmm, interesting." Roadblock said. I could feel his stare on me, he was still curious.

"What now, we need to get back to training." I asked, and told.

"Well I have a question." Stormshadow said. I nearly jumped, for I had been so concentrated on Roadblock that I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"And that is?" I asked hotly.

"Can I take a few moments of your time to train with you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said as I stood. "You don't mind do you?" I asked Roadblock.

"Na, just be careful." He replied. I had almost forgotten that Storm didn't know my secret. I nodded at Block and went to the center of the training room. Storm and I then squared off, and the fight began.

After about five minutes, I was sitting on Storm's back. His left arm firmly grasped in my right hand, his right pinned under his own weight. "Surrender." I commanded. Duke, Snake-eyes, and Scarlet walked in as I told him to do so. I still think it's because of them that the next thing that happened, happened.

"Never!" Stormshadow hissed at me. He then ripped his arm out from under him, and then tried to punch me, but I dodged. That movement on my part was all he needed to get out from under me. He tried to hit me again, but I dodged, using the air whistling around his fist to locate it and find its course.

"Too slow!" I heard Duke laugh at Storm, which could cause a problem. It did, he got quite angry, and successfully tackled me.

"Too slow, huh?!" Storm laughed up at Duke. When he saw how alarmed Duke looked he added, "You like her, don't you?" He then smiled as Duke glared at him. I, in the meantime, was trying to extract myself from underneath him. "Oh no you don't." he whispered, his breath hot on my ear. He then looked a Duke, smiled, leaned down, and kissed me. I was in shock, Duke and Scarlet had a look of horror etched on their faces. And snake-eyes, well, he looked ready to tear Stormshadow in half with his bare hands. Or so the JOEs told me later.

The next thing Storm knew, Snake-eyes had picked him up, and thrown him off of me. Snake then gently helped me up, and decided that Storm needed to be informed of our standing. He stooped slightly, lifted my chin, and pressed a delicate kiss to my lips. I smiled and deepened it slightly, trying to show that I was his willing partner.

"Brother, I am terribly sorry for kissing your woman. Forgive me?" He apologized.

'Yes, I forgive you. Just keep this a secret between us in this room.' Snake-eyes signed. I then groaned slightly. 'Are you alright, Joy?' he tapped, concerned.

"I, I don't know. I have an odd feeling in my gut, almost like that time I got really sick." I responded. I could hear his pulse pick up, and he then picked me up and brought me to Doc.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doc asked when he saw us. I was still asking Snakes to put me down, and saying that I was fine, so that probably alleviated his fears.

'She does not feel well, a queasiness of the gut.' I felt Snake-eyes sign against my arm. I then stopped paying attention, for I suddenly felt exhausted. I let my eyes close, and I fell into a fitful sleep.

*We had been on a mission. Just me and some of my Brothers in Arms. It was me, Murkentosh, Hinze, Hidalgo, and Macklin. Our codenames were Jaguar, Lion, Cheetah, Puma, and Tiger, respectively. We had been investigating ISIS for the US government. We had just, uh, _interrogated_ a member of the terrorist group, and he ratted out both his and the group's associate's leaders. A Mister Hyrum and Mister D'Cobrea, and we were going to go after them.

We decided to go after Mr. D'Cobrea first. We informed the government of our decision, and they agreed. Cobra was on US turf, and needed to be investigated. They also informed law enforcement, so that we would not be apprehended or slowed.

+One week later+

We were in position, we'd almost gotten him, but they were ready for us. They had known, somehow that we were coming. Everything had gone well up until, until we got to the room D'Cobrea was in. It was rigged, his mask could filter out the sedative gas. We stood no chance, and everything went black…

I don't know how long we were out, but I could finally start thinking again. My first thought was one of pain, horrible pain. I could barely breath, it was so excruciating. The next thing I felt was something hitting me repeatedly. At first I couldn't register what it was, but then I realized that it was a whip. A whip with… with metal on the end of it. It was slowly ripping my back apart.

I finally managed to pry open my eyes, and what I saw was not encouraging. I was suspended from the ceiling of an about 10 by 10 room. No windows, one metal door. I was naked, a torturer was behind me, whipping me relentlessly. "Enough, Hanodlg. Our guest awakens." A dangerously collected voice commanded. The whipping immediately stopped, I was then lowered at the voice's command and taken out of the room. The next room they took me to was about 10 by 30, and my team was already in there. None of them had even been touched.

Lion, my only true friend looked at me. His eyes widened in horror, and he said, "What have they done to you?"

"We have merely given her a _leader's_ welcome." Said the voice. I could see its owner now, a strong, middle aged man with black hair and a goatee. He smiled warmly as I was suspended again. "I must thank your young friend for that, _information_. Now shall we get on with it?"

That was when I noticed Cheetah's absence. "Oh, I almost forgot to bring in their friend. Bring him in Elephant!" The leader thundered. What was brought in was all that was left of poor, young Hidalgo: a head, barely attached; a torso, torn in half; one leg with no foot, and one arm cut off at the elbow.

"Cheetah!" my whole team screamed. He was the youngest of us all. Now he was dead. Over the next year they killed Puma, Tiger, and then Lion. When they killed Lion, I wept for days, but then I pulled myself together. Better to be strong than vulnerable.

For the next four years they tried every torture they could think of or up. Including: a whip with heated metal on the ends, a heated knife used to make designs on the skin of my face and torso, a heated bar used on my limbs, a bat that hit the back of my head until I went blind, and a chain heated to be Cherri red and then whipped across my back. The chain was the worst, for it tore off the skin, and then cauterized the wounds. By the end of the four years, I had gone through sixteen torturers. I had intimidated each one with my silence, and my death glares.

When I had finally given up hope, I heard gun shots from the hall. A man then came in, and I pinpointed his breath and gave him a strong death glare. His heart sped up, and he backed out of the room. I then heard another person enter the room.

I looked at where I heard his breath catch. I could feel his gaze taking me in. Every scar, every wound, every outline of bone. I recognized his heartbeat, "S-snake-eyes." I whispered, my voice cracking from disuse. I heard him coming toward me, and I shied away when he touched my face. I then felt him stand on his toes next to me, and begin to unlock my shackles. I couldn't have stood even if I wasn't malnourished. Hanging there had weakened me.

I heard rustling fabric, and the first piece of clothing I had worn in five years was slipped over my head. Snake-eyes then picked me up bridal-style, and carried me out. I tensed every time I felt eyes on me, and so he decided not to take me back to base, but to take me home. He got us away, and brought me home. When we got there, he undressed me, and drew a bath. He then undressed, and bathed me. He was gentle, and soon he'd gotten all the muck off.

Over the years that followed, I became extremely attached to him. I would follow him around, sleep with him (sharing the same bed, not ya know), wait for him by the door when he left, try to help him cook (that didn't end well), and finally I started training with him the last year. That was when he finally asked me to marry him.

He had brought me to a meadow not far from our cabin, knelt down, and pressed a circular object into my hands. He then used Morse code to ask me. I, of course, said yes. After a while, we convinced a pastor to marry us. A few months later, I was called in to join the JOEs.*

I woke with a jolt, and then reminded myself that I was fine. I was with the JOEs, and just felt unwell. "Hey young lady, you gave us quite a fright." I heard Doc say next to me.

"S-sorry." I croaked out, my throat was very dry.

"Here." Doc said, handing me a glass of water. "Don't want you to get dehydrated, mama." He said.

I almost chocked on the water, "What?!" I asked, alarmed. I was fully awake now.

"Well, future mama. Yes, you're pregnant. That's why you didn't feel too well. It was the first thing I checked for." Doc said calmly, as if this didn't change anything.

"Where's Snake-eyes?" I asked.

"He's in the next room, he feinted when I told him." Doc replied.

"Yeah, that was entertainment to the max." Duke said, walking in. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No, what did you hear?" I asked.

"About what happened to you, and why you and Snakes got married?" He replied.

"Oh, can you see if Snake's awake?" I asked, as if what he told me hadn't bothered me.

"He's up." Doc said. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in Snake-eyes' arms. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. He started placing kisses to my forehead, and I knew that he was excited.

"We're going to be parents, Snake-eyes!" I said excitedly, then added with decidedly less excitement, "Now we just have to tell the team." I could feel Snake just sniff in amusement. We both knew that telling the team would be difficult, but we'd brave through it.

Now you know.

I'll get another chapter up soon, I corrected chapter two, so reread.

I will require prompting to continue after next chapter, so review.

Sorry for another cliffhanger!

See you soon!


	7. Our children

Summary: oops, finals this week. Late again, sorry. Remember, if you want me to continue, REVIEW! Okay, so maybe last chapter, unless you vote for more. Yes, I'm guilting/ goading you into it. So, big team reveal. Snake-eyes is going to be a daddy! Normal formatting marks. And ^…^ = quotes.

Disclaimer: I own Snake's kids, wife, her backstory, and the plot, nothing else.

*We're going to be parents Snake-eyes! … Now we just have to tell the team.*

~Snake-eyes POV~

I knew that this would be hard. 'How much do we tell them?' I tap.

"Only what we need to." Joy replied. I sniffed in question and she explained, "Only that we're married and pregnant. They don't need to know that I'm, you know, _blind_." She whispered the last part. When I heard people coming down the hall, I understood why.

Stormshadow peaks in, "Is she alright?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Joy says sternly. She hated to be talked about.

"You're okay!" about a dozen more voices say, obviously relieved.

'Guys, we need to talk.' I signed and tapped.

"Uh-oh." I hear Duke say. "What about?"

I looked at Joy, and she nodded at me. 'You may want to sit down.'

"Yah right, like I'll do that!" Beachhead exclaimed.

"He's right, you should." Lifeline called from another room. Everyone complied.

'Well, um. You see Joy and I are married.' I signed quickly.

Silence. "Yo- you're what?" Beachhead asked, unbelieving.

'Married.' I replied.

"You're, you're kidding right?" Wild Bill asked in his southern accent.

'No.' I answered. Silence again. 'Joy's pregnant as well.' I added. Chaos broke out.

"She's what?!" almost everyone screamed.

~Joy's POV~

"Stop it!" I yelled. Everyone froze. "Yes we're pregnant," I said touching Snake's arm, "but I still have several months. I will start showing in a few months, and we still have time later. I won't be going on missions until after my birth, but I can still help out around here."

"I know, it's just this was a… um… _unexpected_ turn of events. I mean, you're pregnant. With Snake-eyes, never thought you'd marry 'im, thought I could get ya ta go for me." Beachhead said, and shrugged as he said the last line. There is always a little hitch in the breath when one shrugs.

"Wow, I'm just surprised." Scarlet said calmly. "Oh, come here, I'm so happy for you two!" she almost squealed. We were both wrapped in many warm hugs from everyone. By the time we got away, we were both giggling.

'Never thought I'd ever let Roadblock or _Tunnel-rat_ ,' he snorted irritably as he tapped, 'hug me.'

"I think Beach is slightly jealous of you." I said, still suppressing giggles.

'Oh, of course he is. He should be, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. Come here!' he tapped. I yelped as he lifted me off the ground. He then kissed me soundly. Cheers then erupted behind us.

I instantly went red from embarrassment. "Woohoo, way to go Snake-eyes!" I heard Duke call. I merely buried my face in his shoulder.

~eight months later, Snake-eyes POV~

Joy and I are sitting in the TV room (I get to stay with Joy until two weeks after she delivers. They said something about me being too distracted, jumpy, and anxious.). Everyone but we, Doc, Timber, and a few others were here. It is Christmas Eve's eve. Joy isn't due for a couple more weeks, so we decided to visit, and watch some movies. My wife had fallen asleep on my shoulder when suddenly:

She groaned and her hand went to her abdomen. Her eyes are screwed closed, and I don't know what to do. "Snake… Ahh… Eyes, I think I just went into labor." She gasped.

I almost fell off the couch in shock. But then I gathered myself and tried to call for help, but no sound came. ~Stupid, You're Mute!~ I then grabbed my com unit and texted Doc that Joy had gone into labor.

The call back was instantaneous. "Snake-eyes, I need you to check her pants, is there something wet?" He ordered then asked.

I checked, and there definitely was. I tapped that into the phone. "Alright, then it's not false. Snake, bring her _carefully_ here now. I'll get a room ready." He said. I hung up and gingerly lifted Joy.

She moaned, and it broke my heart. ~I am the cause of her pain. I never meant to hurt her.~ I then ran her to the infirmary. Doc and Lifeline were ready, and I unwillingly handed her over. I couldn't bear to leave her. 'Is she going to be alright?" I signed shakily.

"Yes, yes she will." Lifeline said as he came over. He then gently pushed me into a chair, I had gone slightly into shock by now and was easy to convince. A scream from Joy's room broke that. I was almost to the door, pushing lifeline whose hands were firmly planted on my chest, when he said, "Snake-eyes, you need to relax. She'll be fine."

Another scream, this time the scream consisted or my name. I gave Snake a pitiful look, and he said, "Go, and just don't get in the way."

I ran into the room and saw that Joy was standing next to the bed panting. Doc looked worried. "It's breached." He said gravely.

My face went white. 'What?' I signed.

"I'll have to turn it." Doc said, "But I need Joy to be lying down."

I nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Doc then went to work. He went pale next. 'What?' I asked worriedly.

"There are two." He stated. It took ten hours, but both children were finally born. Joy was doing fine, and so were the twins. There was a boy and a girl. The girl was firstborn. She had blond hair and blue eyes, the boy had blond hair and green eyes. Both of their eyes had the same kind of pattern Joys have.

"Honey?" Joy asked.

'I'm here.' I tapped, kissing her forehead. She had fallen asleep after nursing the children.

"We're parents Hon." She said quietly. I bent over to give her a kiss then.

'I love you.' I tapped.

"Love you too." She said.

~Two weeks later, Snake-eyes' POV~

"You're sure you have to go?" Joy asked quietly from her position snuggled into my chest.

'Yes, I wish I could stay with you. But I have to provide.' I said kissing her.

"I know." She said then added, "Just come back home safely, in one piece, and in a good mood, okay?"

'I'll try, you take care. ^You are still recovering from the traumatizing experience that is birth^, or so says Doc.' I said, and smiled when she laughed at my impersonation of Doc.

"Alright." She replied, then she giggled.

'What?' I asked.

"Say goodbye to the kids, this'll be the first time we're without you." She responded.

I then walked over to the cradle by the bed, and leaned over to kiss each of their foreheads. I then put my mask on and slipped out of the house.

~five years later, Joy's POV~

The children are getting so big, and we have more. Ruth, our oldest girl, is quieter, she loves to tell exciting stories though, and she is an introvert. She has grown to have beach blond hair with strawberry blond streaks, and merry blue eyes. Ruth is now five.

Luke, our oldest son, is Ruth's opposite. He is loud, he rarely tells stories, and he is a definite extrovert. He has grown to have dirty blond hair and deep green eyes. Luke is also five.

David and Daniel are identical. They have red hair with blond highlights, and both have pure blue eyes, like their father. They love playing pranks on the team, and no one can place which one is which, except Snakes and me. They are four.

Marry is David and Daniel's twin. Triplet? Either way, they're triplets. Marry looks just like her brothers, but has one green eye. She's obviously four.

Delilah is two. She is quiet, calm, and smart for a two-year old. She always watches people. She is very sweet and kind.

I am pregnant once more. Snake-eyes was going crazy when he found out, and Duke had to calm him down. Doc wants us to consider making sure no future surprises happen. All I know is that we love our children, including those that are still developing. Snake-eyes is a very good father, he always makes time for the kids. He is also a great husband, which you can probably tell from the amount of kids we have. Everyone says that I am a great mother and wife, and all I can say is I try my hardest, I'm glad it's good enough.

Maybe the last chapter, or do you want more. If you do, I need you and 49 others to vote for it. If not, I'm going to focus on my other story The Commando Prince of Norway. See ya soon.


	8. Prize Fic

Okay, this is just a prize fic for Gipsy Prime. Because Gipsy's the only one who voted for another chapter… I guess no one else wanted to read more… oh well. Everything in _"italics"_ is in Japanese. Everything in _'italics'_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

~*Joy's POV*~

*Five years before Joy joined the JOEs.*

" _Shadow Wolf, there is a mission for you. It is in Paris. You leave tomorrow."_ Dragon Claw told me. Dragon Claw was the master of the Deadly Brotherhood clan. I was practicing my latest kata when he entered.

" _Of course, Master. Thank you for this opportunity."_ I replied _._

" _Of course, get your gear ready. Then get rest, you leave first thing in the morning. Good luck."_ He said.

" _Yes master."_ I said, then I bowed. He bowed his head in turn. He then turned and strode out of my room. _'Well, there goes my day of rest. Ah well, I do love me a mission.'_ I packed my bag, changed my clothes, and slept. The following day, I flew to Paris. I arrived at the meeting house, an old Victorian mansion.

"Thank goodness you came," the woman said, "I've heard that you are very picky about your jobs. I have someone that I need dead, and no one can know I was linked to their death. His name is Misère Léopold De' Changi. He has been a thorn in my side for eight years. He has also stolen a large amount of money from many people, including myself, to help form his empire. Will you help me, um, us even?"

"I will help you madam…?"

"Madam Midair Milhomor." She replied.

"Then, I shall help you Madam Milhomor." I said, and then slipped away.

+5 days later+

I was ready, my shuriken was poised and ready. I threw it, and it hit my target: the back of De' Changi's neck between the first and second vertebrae. There was a problem, though. He was dead, sure, but another had got him too!

I turned to see another ninja, a male, staring at me in shock.

"Who on Earth are you?!" I asked in outrage.

'Snake-eyes Arashakage, who are you?!' he signed angrily at me.

"I am Celina Scott of the Deadly Brotherhood." I said in a stern voice, but it then softened as I asked, "Who hired you?"

'Misère Milhomor, you?'

"Madam, or I guess, Mistress Milhomor." I sighed, "Guess they set us up, huh?"

'Yep, and now we'll only get half the promised price. Darn double crossing little…"

"Hey, there is a way to get the same amount. That is, if you work with me." I said with a slight smile.

I saw the thought ~I'm in trouble~ flash through his mind. 'Let's do it then.' he signed with a smirk.

I merely had to threaten a vendetta against the Milhomers to get them to give us our promised pay. After that, Snake and I started working together. Even after I went back to America, we kept in contact. He latter joined the JOEs, and then saved me. We got married after that, and the rest you know.


End file.
